Si Koriseta
by Lunadia
Summary: This is an idea for a possible future fic. Anyways it's yaoi, hd slash. lmss too. tragedy, sadness, angst, and a tid bit of fluff. song fic. draco and harry attend a funeral


**_A/N:_** Hi! I've been being attacked by plot bunnies almost nonstop, so I've having trouble with BTM:MC. Anyways not all my ideas can go there, so I've decided to consider starting another fic. This would be a later chapter in that fic, so it's like a preview of what may come(if I don't change my mind) anyways it seemed fitting.

**_Disclaimer:_** not mine. If you sue me, I'll sue you for suing me when I have a disclaimer and you can sue me for suing you when I wasn't specific and then I'll sue you for suing me because I said it wasn't mine, but in the end we'll owe each other a lot of money we don't have, so it's pointless really. Did you get all that? Neither did I.

**_Song:_** Burnt memories, stutter fly, on the cd "and we are bled of color" listen to that while reading….if you want or can.

**_WARNING:_** YAOI! ANGST! And a tid bit of fluffiness.

**_Pairings:_** LM/SS DM/HP

Now on to the story!

**Si Koriseta**

(Lucius's POV)

"I told him Luce. I had too. I'm sorry."

Lucius couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. But believe it or not, Severus had betrayed him. His lover had told Voldemort that Lucius planned to take his son and flee. His mate had betrayed him. He couldn't believe it.

But his Talayen blood knew it to be true. Evan as his mind registered the words his lover had released into the air two great silvery grey wings erupted from Lucius's back. They flew him home to Malfoy Manor and on into Draco's room.

His son was asleep, but the Dark Lord was coming. It did not matter. Sev had betrayed him. Draco was all that he had left. He would make sure 'Co was safe. It was only then that Lucius realized that his milky skin had begun to glow.

_**Porcelain like an infant's eyes **_

_**glowing like a face on fire **_

As he watched his one and only son sleep, Lucius stood and began to sing in the most beautiful voice. It was strong, yet gentle, like velvet wrapped steel. The words flowing from his pale lips were that of a lullaby, interwoven with ancient Talayan protections. Even as the shield surrounded Draco, the Dark Lord entered the Manor in a flurry or robes and a rush of anger.

_**singing his lullaby **_

_**painting a fatal goodbye (fatal goodbye) **_

As the horrid scene unraveled Voldemort walked in, closely followed by Severus. They spoke, but the roar in Lucius's ears prevented him from hearing. The next thing he knew there was a sword in his chest and Severus was standing over him, poised to pull the weapon out. He could faintly see Draco's wings rip free from his back as he screamed in Talayen, trying desperately to save his father. Draco couldn't see Severus…Then everything went grey and all sound faded out as the sword was pulled free.

_**and we're bleeding colors of grey **_

_**hear the screaming fade away**_

(Draco's POV)

Draco screamed as his father crumpled to the floor, blood spilling from his pale lips and more flying from his chest, staining Draco's wings crimson. His magic was untrained and unable to protect his father. He was helpless to save him…Draco fell to his knees and just sat there, screaming and clawing at his head, as if to tear away the memories of what he had just witnessed.

_**burn these stains away**_

_**no memory, no memory of this **_

He awoke the next morning in St. Mungo's. The sun filtered through the white curtains, catching in the black hair of his only visitor.

"Draco?" the voice was strained.

"Yes Harry?" he responded softly, closing his eyes again.

"Do you…remember?"

Draco was quiet. He remembered something, at the back of his mind. It had been bad…had they stopped sleeping together? No, then Harry wouldn't be here. He reached out for his Talayen magic, only to realize that he couldn't access it. He was on the verge of panic when Harry's gentle hand closed over his own, and his other reached out, tilting Draco's chin so that he looked into Harry's eyes.

"Wha?" he tried to ask, only to find that his heart fluttered threateningly in his chest.

"You…you went crazy Draco. They made me put that block on you. You…tried to hurt yourself Draco."

"I…what happened Harry?"

Harry didn't answer, only pointed to the bed next to Draco. Draco's gaze followed the path, and he was shocked. Not only were his wings still out, but they were binded to him, and splattered with blood stains. Then he remembered. He remembered _everything_. He had tried to burn, rip, and curse the stains away…

_**pain these stains portray **_

_**a memory, a memory from this **_

"Draco?"

Draco blinked up at Harry, shocked to see his fuck buddy looking so worried. He listened as Harry told him that the body was completely healed, and that his father appeared only to be in a deep slumber. Such was the way of the Talayans.

Then Harry took Draco into his arms, allowing him to through his own arms around the Golden Boys shoulders, breaking the binding on Draco's wings. As Draco buried his face in Harry's neck his wings encircled them both, placing them in a warm, safe cocoon. Harry sighed and stroked his hair and whispered softly to him.

"You can be yourself now Dragon. Voldemort is already after you. You can take care of your father's funeral, and then you'll be free to start over."

_**a canvas **_

_**yours to beautify **_

_**painting a peaceful goodbye (peaceful goodbye) **_

As Draco understood the implications, he realized exactly how true it was. He could let go of his past. He passed out.

_**and we're bleeding colors of grey**_

_**hear the screaming fade away **_

_**burn these stains away**_

_**no memory, no memory of this**_

A week later Harry held Draco's hand as they walked together towards the open coffin of Lucius Malfoy. Draco's wings fluttered lightly in the breeze, a deep crimson stain reminding all who saw it was the young Pariah had endured.

**_pain these stains portray _**

_**a memory, a memory from this **_

As they approached, Draco remembered that horrible night. His own screams of rage and pain echoed throughout his mind, and the feeling of utter helplessness threatened to overwhelm him. But he didn't allow any of this to show. Yet somehow, someway, Harry still knew. And only the gentle squeeze Harry gave him brought him back to his present.

As Draco looked at his father's body for the first time, he noticed that his father's wings were grey, each feather edged in black. It was another sign of their race. Lucius Malfoy had been dying when he was murdered.

When a Talayen was in emotional distress, their wings would change color. Pain and depression were usually grey or brown. The deep grey of his father's wings indicated that he had passed the Talayen level of pain tolerance, and his very emotions had begun draining his life force, a death that was far more painful that anything Voldemort could ever have done to his father.

"I will avenge you Father. I will rise above the ashes of your pain, and obliterate the one who caused this. I swear it on my very soul."

As the fierce whispered words faded on the gentle breeze Draco's wings glowed a brilliant white, the stain fading as the white glow was passed on to his father's wings. The memories stopped as Harry whispered in his ear, the hot breath causing shivers to run down his spine.

"I will help."

_**You'll hear the screaming fade away**_

_**white in place of black and grey**_

_**You'll hear the screaming fade away**_

_**white in place of black and grey**_

Draco smiled at Harry, glad that they were finally together as they should be. As true lovers, not fuck buddies. Harry lightly kissed Draco, silken lips caressing silken lips, warm breath mingling and heating their blood. Then Harry pulled back and pointed out to Draco that his white wings had spots of silver on them. And how odd was that?

_**burn these stains away (away)**_

_**no memory, no memory of this **_

_**pain these stains portray **_

_**a memory, a memory from this **_

Draco only blushed as he himself knew what it meant. Silver represented the touching of souls. Yet his easy smile faded as he saw the haunted, pained look in his Godfather's eyes. Severus Snape shook with unknown emotion, and he seemed to be attempting to amputate his left arm. Draco watched in dawning shock and horror as he finally understood why his Godfather was in so much pain.

_**burn these stains away**_

_**no memory, no memory of this **_

_**pain these stains portray **_

_**a memory, a memory from this**_

Severus Snape, would die.

**_A/N2:_** Si Koriseta is Talayen (a language I invented) for "The Sacrifice"

Anyways I hope you liked and I eagerly await any reviews.


End file.
